


Hello/Goodbye

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what Jo always imagined, but it's the end of the world so she'll take what she can get. And who knows, maybe it's better this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello/Goodbye

Sitting in the front seat of the Impala feels...weird. This is Sam's spot--in more ways than one, she's beginning to suspect--but when they came out of the gas station Dean opened the front door for her, and Sam slid in the back like it was planned.

She guesses maybe it was. She wonders if she should be a little pissed at being taken for granted, but she can't find it in herself—this is the end of the world, after all. What's the end of her dreams compared to that?

Dean pulls back from their kiss--their first kiss, God, and it was amazing--and they're both breathing hard. He's turned on, she can see that, cock pushing hard against his zipper, and how many times has she thought about this? Okay, in her daydreams Sam wasn't in the backseat, but now it seems sort of right. She thinks about what she wants to do, about Sam watching Dean fuck her mouth right here in the car and her clit throbs, another pulse of wetness adding to the damp mess of her panties and yeah. She's gonna do this.

"Don't want to wait for the motel," she purrs, leaning over until she can bite down on Dean's ear. "Gonna do it right here, wrap my lips around your cock and suck you right in." Her fingers trail over the bulge pushing up between his thighs, feels hard muscle clench even harder. "Think you can manage not to kill us?"

"Fuck..." Dean groans. She hears a sharp inhale from the back seat and smiles as her eyes meet Sam's in the mirror. He's breathing hard too, eyes bright and hard, and she wonders if he's already got his cock out, if he's already leaking all over his fist at just the thought. Fuck but she'd like to see that, wonders if he's as big as the rest of him implies.

She doesn't look though, just gets up on her knees and reaches around to unfasten her bra. Her breasts swing free as she tugs it off, nipples hard and aching as they rub against the coarse material of her shirt. Dean's having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road and she smiles at him as she slowly unbuttons her jeans and slides a hand inside her panties, biting her lip around a moan as she fingers her damp, swollen flesh.

Dean swallows hard and flicks open the button on his jeans. The zipper ticks down slowly, forced open by the pressure from his cock and she can see the damp spot on his boxers right around the head as he pulls himself out. He runs his fingers up the head with a sigh, then stops and reaches up to adjust the rear mirror.

Heat flushes thru her as she realizes he's angled it so Sam can see. She hears Sam shift in the back seat, then the soft wet sound of flesh over flesh. He's breathing harder and she smiles wickedly. If he's already this turned on, he's never going to last.

But enough with the preshow. Dean's got his hand on his cock again, fingers pressing around the base, waiting for her, and she's more than ready. She leans forward, balancing precariously and suckles the head, salty bitterness flooding her mouth as she slides down. She licks Dean's finger when she gets there, smiling to herself as Dean jerks hard and groans.

“Fuck, yeah...” She's not sure who says it, Sam or Dean, too focused on the way Dean feels, the way he tastes. She rubs harder at her clit as Dean tangles his hand in her hair, slides a finger in as he pushes her down gently, moans as he hits the back of her throat and holds her there for a long moment before letting her back up for a breath.

“Harder, Dean,” she hears Sam gasp, and gags as Dean pushes into her throat and swears, car jerking and weaving as she flutters and clenches around him. He doesn't let up, though, keeps fucking her mouth as hard as he can without killing them and she can practically feel Sam's eyes burning into her, into them where they're joined.

She loses it then, gives herself over to it, lets him fuck up into her mouth as she licks and sucks and fucks herself on her fingers faster and faster. She's already close, getting off on the sounds they're both making, but she can't quite get there. She makes a frustrated noise deep in her throat that makes Dean groan her name, and then she feels...pressure. Alongside her fingers, pushing in deeper, harder, filling her up. Her nipples tighten, tugged and twisted, and she comes like an explosion, her whole body drawing up tight and hard, throat gripping tight around Dean as he suddenly pushes deeper and yells.

She feels a fleeting disappointment that it's not her name he cries out, but then Sam says Dean like he's dying and she comes again even harder, vision whiting out around the edges as Dean comes inside her. She swallows what she can through the pleasure haze floating through her, lets the rest run down over his cock and balls, thinking vaguely that she'll clean it up later, or maybe—aftershock like a mini earthquake running up her spine—she'll watch Sam do it.

She sucks and licks Dean as clean as she can, lips and tongue running over sensitive flesh til he groans and pulls her up. He kisses her hard, then lets her fall back against the door with a sigh. No one says anything as they put themselves back together again, silence suddenly heavy and awkward. Dean adjusts his mirror and she can't help looking at Sam. He's sprawled across the back seat bonelessly, radiating wrungout satisfaction. Their eyes meet, and the flash of hunger and anticipation she sees there makes her pulse helplessly.

She hopes it's not far to the motel.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago based on an old Blindfold prompt...


End file.
